octonauts_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8- Memories
Chapter 8- Memories Tweaks POV: I couldn't believe it. I didn't wanna believe it. She looked so different. She wasn't smiling or laughing or nothing. As I stared down at Dashi memories and tears came rushing over me. I looked over at the cap. He seemed to be whispering something to her. I asked If I could have a moment alone with Dashi. They respectfully nodded and left the sickbay. I grasped Dashi's paw. I whispered to her, don't worry girl, your'e tough, you can make it. These were the same words my dad had used to comfort me when my mom had died. I remembered all the good times Dashi and I had together. Building gadgets, going on missions, talking about boys, pulling pranks. And my personal favorite, baking fish biscuits with the vegimals. They were only 9, which made it even more fun. It was especially funny when Codish tripped on the rolling pin, knocked into Grouper, who in turn knocked over the flour bag, right on Tominow's head! Tominow bumped into Barrot, who was carrying a full bowl of dough, that went flying through the air, landing right on the Captain's head! The Captain was then knocked over by a sliding Tunip who in the mess had managed to spill water and then slide into it! Everyone was sure we were going to get in big trouble. But then he reached up with his paw so that he could lick some of the batter, He smiled and said, Not Bad! Everyone burst out laughing. He only said that we had to clean up the mess. So we did. Just then, Peso stuck his head in and said that we needed to let her rest. I reluctantly nodded and left the sickbay. He and the Captain were waiting outside. I couldn't take it no more. I began to cry again, with the Cap holding me close to his chest, whispering to peso about something. Barnacles POV: I was stunned. I had rarely seen Dashi not smiling or laughing. I brushed her hair away from her eyes, muttering to her as I did, don't worry, Tweak and I will be right here, always. Tweak asked for a moment alone. I obliged and left the sickbay with Peso. Once we had left I decided to bring up Shellington. How soon can you do his surgery Peso?, I asked. He seemed taken aback for a moment, Tomorrow, why do you ask captain? It may be easier for you to only have to take care of one patient at a time, I told him. He nodded. I will do it tomorrow then Captain, he said. I nodded and headed off to tell Shellington the news. When I got there he and the professor were having a conversation about undersea caves. He greeted me and asked if there was something wrong. I nodded. I motioned for the professor and vegimals present to leave. I pulled up a chair to his bed, grasped his paw, and pondered how to break the news to him as gently as possible. Dashi had an accident in the gup e today. I told him. He gasped, Is she alright he asked, i shook my head. She was cut up pretty bed and she hit her head very hard, she is in sick bay now, but she hasn't come around yet. He passed out. I patted his shoulder. I know, I said, believe me I know. I pulled out my octo-compass and sounded the octo-alert everywhere but the sickbay, calling all the octonauts to the HQ. When I got there I motioned for them to sit. I told them of the news and dismissed them. Inkling and the vegimals were upset, and Kwazii was twisting his tail. I went back up to the sick bay. When I got there Tweak was leaving the sickbay. She started to cry. I pulled her in close and held her tight. The crew knows I whispered over Tweak's shoulder to peso. Just then the Professor came around the corner Tweak released me and ran to the professor. He gave her a hug then asked if he could see dashi. Peso shook his head, Sorry Professor, she needs to rest. he told him. He nodded his head and released Tweak. I'm off to the library, he said. Tweak asked if she could come too and the professor agreed. Once they had left Kwazii came around the corner. He had barely opened his mouth when Peso said sorry Kwazii, but she needs to rest. "-But- how'd ya know?" he asked peso. The professor stopped by too. he told him. Kwazii nodded and headed for his room, his tail still twisting in his paws. I told Peso to take care of Dashi, then I headed for my room too. Inkling's POV: I was greatly upset by the news the captain had delivered. I was the founder of the octonauts, but I felt more like a father to them. I was the eldest, at the age of 35, Barnacles was 26, Shellington was 22, Kwazii was 21, Peso was 20, and Tweak and Dashi were the same age, 19. Oh, and of course, the vegimals were 14. The fact that dashi had been gravely injured at such a young age was unsettling to me. When I arrived at the sick bay i saw barnacles hugging Tweak, then she released Barnacles and ran to me. I hugged her and asked if I could see Dashi. Peso shook his head, Sorry Professor, she needs to rest. he told me. I nodded my head and released Tweak. I'm off to the library, i said. Tweak asked if she could come too and the I agreed. When we arrived i asked if there was something she was looking for. She said that she wanted to find a way to help Dashi. I nodded. I had been wanting to look for the same thing. I went to the shelves and began pulling out books that may be useful. I gave Tweak a few and she flopped into one of the many cushy arm chairs in the library. As I gazed at her, memories of when Dashi and her had first met came to me. Dashi was an original crew member, along with myself, the captain,Peso, and Kwazii. Being the only girl and the youngest drove her mad. She was only twelve when she joined us. But she made the best of it and certainly kept herself busy. I remembered when she had tried to rewire the hot cocoa machine to accept voice commands. That was a big mess. When Shellington had joined, I could tell that she was instantly in love. And when Tweak, the last of our crew joined, she and her became extremely close, extremely quick. They had sleepovers, made gadgets, and did general teen activities together. They were as close as sisters. I heard a loud thunk that brought me out of my trance, I looked over at Tweak, slightly alarmed. I breathed a sigh of relief and gave a chuckle. Tweak had fallen asleep in the armchair and dropped her book. I took the quilt from the back of her armchair and covered her with it. Whispering to her a lullaby my mother had used to sing to me, sleep little one, under the ocean blue, may you wake to see the morning sun, and remember the ones who love you. I picked up the book and headed for my room. Kwazii's POV: I wanted to see Dashi, but Peso said that she needed to rest, so I went ahead to my room for an early tuck in. I flopped down on me bed and pulled out my octo- tablet. I had saved a few of my favorite pictures of the crew in me gallery and I just needed something to do. As I scrolled through the pictures, one in particular caught my eye. It was one Professor had taken of us at a coral reef. It was right after The crew had formed. I had Dashi's hair clip and we were chasin' each other in circles and laughin' and playin' to our hearts content. I smiled. I still had that hair clip. she had let me keep it after I accidentally got it stuck in a clam. I took the hair clip off my shelf. it was a pastel pink. Dashi's favorite color. I went back to scrolling through the gallery. I found pictures of the crew at picnics, saving creatures, and having a good time. I yawned. It was getting late. I shut down my tablet and went to bed. Shellington's POV: I came around to Tunip sponging my forehead off. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my stomach prevented me from doing so. I groaned. I was dizzy. And it wasn't from my stomach. I sunk back into my pillows. Dashi was everything to me. Now that she was in danger, and there wasn't anything I could do, made me feel as if part of me was missing. Then Peso walked in. Hello shellington, how are you feeling? he asked. Well, not to good. I responded. He tapped his chin then adjusted something on the IV. He pulled up a chair and began saying something. I was only able to catch snippets of it. He was talking really fast and his accent didn't help matters. I held up a paw and asked him to slow down. He apologized and said that he would be able to fix my stomach. but I needed to get some sleep before the surgery. I nodded and peso left. tunip got up and turned out the lights, then he came back and flopped down onto the pull out bed we all had in our rooms in case we had family come to visit. I sighed and tried to go sleep. Peso's POV: I'm in for a long night, I thought to myself. I pulled a chair up next to Dashi's bed. Then I decided to go visit Shellington. I adjusted his IV, then I pulled up a chair and began to talk to Shellington about his surgery, but then he held up a paw and asked me to slow down. I apologized and started over. Once I was done talking with Shellington, I went back to sick bay. There, I pulled a crew album up on my octo-tablet. I found pictures of Dashi and I when it was just the professor, the captain, Kwazii, Dashi and I. I found a picture of Dashi and I racing a baby dolphin we had rescued. We had to watch him while the others went to look for his mother. I watched the video of it and laughed. Dashi had been so far ahead that she didn't notice the others were back. Before she knew it, she had run smack into Kwazii. Then I found the picture of what had ensued after that, Kwazii took Dashi's hairclip and began to swim off with it, with Dashi in close pursuit. Kwazii had skidded to a halt to keep from ramming into the reef, and when he did, he dropped the hair clip right into the mouth of a giant clam. It snapped shut. Dashi rolled her eyes and Kwazii's ears drooped some. They looked at each other and then doubled up laughing. Kwazii had said he'd get it back, but since Dashi thought this near impossible, she said that if he got it, he could keep it. Well, he got it. Dashi was stunned. Kwazii was 15, three years older than her at the time. She and I were the youngest and smallest at the time. I was a year older than her though. But still equally small. She grew out of it, I didn't. I have always been small. To us, everything the Captain, who was 19, and Kwazii, 15, did was an amazing feat of strength. As neither of us could barely lift a sea turtle even as a combined effort. But as time went on, the Captain and Kwazii trained us and we grew stronger. I smiled and checked her monitor. Doing good, still below what it should be, but she was becoming stronger. I settled back in my chair and began to read, periodically checking her monitor and IV. Eventually, I felt myself becoming tired, and I let myself fall asleep.